


The Corruption of Father Maestro

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: Flash Sale Sep 2018 [7]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Femdom, Lapdance, Nuns, Priest Kink, blowjob, pussy eating, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Reader has watched Father Adriano for a long time. At long last, she makes her move to seduce the handsome hunk of a priest into her clutches.





	The Corruption of Father Maestro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I'm not Catholic or Roman Catholic, therefore if there are any errors, I apologise. There's only so much asking vanilla friends and researching online can do.

Patience has never been your strong suit, but some pursuits are worth the pain. As you sit in the pews before the altar, listening to Father Adriano preach about loving one’s neighbour. Ironic, considering who’s lurking just within arm’s reach. He carries on, closing with a prayer and shakes everyone’s hands as they filter out of the hall. You hang back with a shy smile and praise on your lips, discussing the day’s sermon as you both head back to the living quarters.

With your nun’s garb and human skin, Father Adriano sees you as nothing more than a dutiful nun who may or may not have a crush on him. It appears he doesn’t seem to mind if your subtle flirting and his answering signs are any indications. After all, you’re an attractive woman and he’s still in incredibly good shape despite his age. Like any other man, he can be seduced. Can be devoured. If only you’d get an opportunity to get him to yourself.

And this day is that day. With the end of the sermon, he sequesters himself in the confession box for his shift. Unbeknownst to him, the church will be empty for a good few hours – nuns are out bowling, priests are out drinking, and parishioners see that the church is closed for a lack of staff within. Perfect.

Meanwhile, with Father Adriano, sitting in the confessions box is an opportunity to fiddle with the small radio he’s trying to fix. It’s nothing complex; just something to keep his hands and mind busy until-

The door to the confessions box swings open on its squeaky hinges, a set of quiet footsteps and the resulting near silent thump of someone sitting on the other side of the wall. He slides the little window open and leans in, “God’s confession service, what can I get you today?”

When he hears your little giggle at his joke, his heart skips a beat. It’s you? Unseen, he squirms a little in his seat, spreading his knees to stop himself even as he wants to lean closer at the intimate sound of your breathing. The wall is thin, so thin that he imagines he can feel your warmth through the wood. His shoulders are broad and they fill the narrow space, just as he imagines that your slighter figure would be so small in comparison to his hulking stature.

“Bless me father, for I have sinned.” You begin in a low tone, catching his attention and drawing him in impossibly closer to the latticed window.

“How long has it been since your last confession, child?” Adriano only asks out of routine, aware of how close you seem to be despite the wood between you.

“Forever.” The word is purred seductively, bringing a flush to Adriano’s tanned face and a twitch to his trapped cock. But you go on, keeping that low seductive tone as you confess that you have dreamed of touching a man. Of kissing him and caressing his chest, slipping your fingers through the hair covering his skin to pinch and flick at his nipples.

Father Adriano’s face is on fire now, his cock feeling just as inflamed and raging against the tightness in his pants. “What,” he clears his throat. “What has made you feel this way?” Dear God, please don’t say his name. Please say it’s him.

Alas, you hum and seem to shake your head. “I have a great attraction to him. I want to love him but I also want to…ravish him.” The last two words are murmured with a sigh, not unlike a moan, one that forces Adriano to bite his lip in an effort not to echo it.

He shifts, bringing his hand down to press against his erection and raising the other to rub against the rosary around his neck. Quietly he prays for your protection and strength, muttering it in Italian as he momentarily forgets how to speak English. But all it does is make you shuffle closer and purr into the window at his accent and how his tongue curls around the words.

“Father, are you praying?”

Adriano breathes out harshly through his nose and presses harder against his tenting erection. “Y-yes, for your- for your salvation, my child. For your peace of mind and your sins to be washed away.”

Your soft laugh tells him you know he’s bullshitting, no matter how he shouldn’t lie while in the confession box. You leave it alone, much to his relief, and instead, you conclude your confessions.

Escape is within reach, spurring Adriano to speed through the ending prayer and dismiss you in a hurry. He hears you leave slowly, as though you were reluctant, and the only thought racing through his mind is for you to leave so he can jerk himself off in peace to your voice. The door clicks closed much to his relief, and the moment he thinks he’s safe he runs to his office and hikes up his robes to gain access to his aching cock.

The moment it springs free is a relief, though the sight of its throbbing, near red thickness is a shock to the priest. He’s never been this hard without being touched by a woman before, and it’s as intoxicating as it is frustrating. Stuffing the hem of his robe into his mouth, he slips both hands down to finally stroke himself with a muffled moan. He leans against the wall, eyes fluttering closed as he summons your image in his mind. Though you’re almost always clad in your habit, he knows full well how long and lithe your legs are, how the curves of your hips and waist form a near hourglass figure. He can’t help it if you happen to wander past him in resting clothes or if he spotted you coming out of the bathrooms in nothing but a loose shirt and your underwear.

It’s sinful, he knows, but he just can’t resist imagining you without that formless piece of cloth, in just your underwear or even bare down to your skin. He can’t resist thinking of you kneeling before him, taking his cock into your mouth with nary a word but with a grin of promise. If it wouldn’t cost him his job, Adriano knows he would have fucked you at the first opportunity.

“Would you?” Your voice is like a gunshot. It startles him so much he lets go of the wet fabric in his mouth, covering his erection but leaving a comical tent where his cock juts out before him. His head snaps to the door and sees you standing there with a devilish look in your eye and wet lips, sees you strut closer until you’re pressing up against his chest. “Would you have fucked me at the first opportunity, Father Adriano?”

He stutters, leaning back but moaning at the feel of you rubbing up against his needy cock. “Ah, I-!” He doesn’t get another chance to say something, as you hook the nearby chair with your foot and drag it over so you can push him onto it.

“It’s okay, Father Adriano. I’ll take this sin upon my soul so that you may remain pure,” you purr, shucking your dress but keep the habit on. Adriano’s eyes are instantly locked upon your bare breasts, swaying with every move you make as you straddle his hips. As if mesmerised, he leans forward and captures a pert nipple in his mouth, suckling and nibbling until he rips himself away the moment he remembers himself.

“This is-!”

You sigh and hike his robes back up, stuffing the ends into his mouth to stop his protesting. “Just keep quiet and enjoy, Father Adriano.” His cock is revealed, still as red and weeping as it was before, if not more. “I’ll do all the work.”

Swiftly, you press your breasts into his face, smothering his nose in your cleavage and watching him look up at you through lust-clouded eyes, feeling the rasp of his beard and moustache as he mindlessly lets go of the fabric to mouth at your flesh. You smile victoriously, raising your arms to wrap around his neck as you start to grind your unclothed pussy against his rock-hard cock.

“P-padre nostro, che sei nei cieli, sia santificato il tuo nome.” He starts to pray against your skin, his body quickly betraying him when his cock just spurts more precum as you rub your pussy up all over his shaft.

You tilt your head at him in amusement, stuffing a nipple in his mouth to stop him. “Praying for forgiveness, are we? I’m afraid it’s a bit too late.”

Undeterred, Adriano grins at you and focuses, trying to remember his prayers. “Venga il tuo regno.”

Now you’re a little intrigued and a little annoyed; the prayer doesn’t do anything to you but you do want him to stop praying and start screaming your name. Preferably now. Deciding to resort to other measures, you turn around and replace your breasts with your wet pussy, pressing it to his lips in a pseudo kiss as you brace yourself on his strong thighs to fondle his nice, thick cock. It’s an amazing piece of work, you have to admit, veiny and thick and long and curved in a perfect little arch. It’s going to feel amazing in your pussy, this you know.

Meanwhile Father Adriano’s lips are briefly distracted by the musky taste and smell of you, giving into the temptation to stick his tongue into your silky heat to drag your slick into his mouth. Now that is true ambrosia, he thinks blearily, clamping his hands on your hips to bring you closer so he can bury his mouth and nose into your sopping wet pussy.

His fervour causes you to swear in a harsh hiss, halting your jerking of his cock so you can stop yourself from falling over when he sucks your clit into his mouth. It turns out that he doesn’t only have a magnificent cock, he also has a mouth worth his weight in gold. Moaning his name loudly, you declare that you’re never going to let him go. You’re going to keep him in chains and naked and ready to fuck at all times. Ready to be used for your pleasure.

Adriano whimpers at your threat, your promise, and pulls himself away with great difficulty to quip that you can’t pry him from the arms of the Lord. When you grin and snarl at him, he gulps and licks your essence off his chin and watches you as you slink down to kneel between his knees.

Challenge accepted.

“Soon, the only God you’ll know is me. And my pussy.” Promise made, you reach up and rip his robe right down the middle. Revealing his burly chest and the thick fur that carpets his chest and forms a dark happy trail right down to his huge cock. He gasps, hands closing on your shoulder and head. That shouldn’t have been so hot. That really shouldn’t have been so hot.

“Sia fatta la tua volonta come in cielo cosi in terra,” he whimpers out quietly, using the prayer to focus so he can stop daydreaming and start watching as you lick all over his cock like it was a popsicle. A fat, reddening, weeping popsicle. “Dacci oggi il- ah!” His breath catches in his throat as you dig your nails into his inner thighs and swallow his cock right down to his balls, as you wriggle your tongue along the underside of his shaft and flex your throat around the head of his cock. “Nel nome del Padre, e del Figlio, e dello Spirito- oh fuck!”

He can’t even swear, can’t think, can’t process anything but the silky muscles of your mouth and tongue on his hypersensitive cock. His hands clamp down on you, trying to pull you back, but your superhuman strength defies him and you pull away with gobs of saliva dripping down on his drenched length. Strings of thick drool stretch down and break as you lick your lips, hands replacing your mouth to his relief.

“Please,” Father Adriano whimpers, large hands roaming over your back and ass like he always wanted. “Mercy.”

Amusement floods you as does a feeling of pure satisfaction. “Mercy?” You lean forward to kiss him messily, tongue dancing with his to mix your heady tastes together. “Ask and you shall receive.” Your hand speeds up on his slick cock, your mouth going to his balls so you can suck the tender flesh.

Father Adriano moans loudly, throwing his head back and clutching tightly at you. “Father in heaven!” Fire and ice races up his spine, blooming out from his balls and his crotch. His toes curl. His body hunches forward. He knows what orgasming feels like; what man doesn’t. But this? This is beyond his wildest dreams. He’s-!

“I’m cumming!” The words are cried out in a thick, choked voice, sobs slipping out as he writhes and bucks in the chair as he cums harder than he ever has in his life. “I’m cumming-I’m-!” Pearlescent seed coats every inch of your face and even some of his thighs, gumming your lashes together and making him blush at how obscene it looks.

Quickly, he leans over and grabs the rags of his robe to wipe at your face apologetically. “I’m sorry. I-”

But when you rear up and kiss him roughly, he stops in his tracks and melts into the kiss, reaching out for you. He wraps his arms around your slender form, clutching you close to his chest. Though…you feel oddly soft. Really soft. Like-

With a start, Adriano jolts awake and jack-knifes up. He’s alone, naked, and in his bed. A dream? It was…it was so realistic that he can’t believe he dreamt it all up. The sheets covering his crotch hammers in the fact that it was indeed a wet dream; his cum coats the underside of his blanket rather than your face. Immediately, he wilts and flops back onto the pillows and pouts. Gods, he wishes it wasn’t a dream. You giving him a lap dance would be his fap fodder for a long time to come.

“Naughty boy, did you wet the bed again?” Your voice is like a beacon slicing through the fog of his post-orgasm haze, drawing his gaze to you as you slink over to the bed in just his old, ratty army shirt and nothing else.

His cock, though spent, twitches and tents up the thin blanket covering it. Forget the wet dream. He has one right in front of him. “Mmm, mistress,” he moans and stretches his barrel chest, fondling his nipples and beckoning you closer with his spread knees. “If I have?”

You smirk, crawling over and pulling the blanket away to reveal his renewed erection that is weeping just for you. “Then I’ll teach my bad boy not to wet the bed again.”

Adriano just bites his lip and grins, leaning into your kiss as you slip into his arms and slide your bare pussy against his greedy cock. “I’ll be a good boy, mistress.”


End file.
